


Loving Through The Wall

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link decides to venture out to the LA Pride festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Through The Wall

Not totally sure where he was going, Link slowly trekked on. He felt lost in the crowd, but he liked it that way. He was attending the pride festival. Of course, he was alone, due to the fact that he wasn’t ‘out.’ He just wanted to witness the shenanigans that he’d always heard about. The heat from the sun was radiating off of the concrete, so many of the event’s participants wore extremely little clothing. Link couldn’t help but trail his eyes up and down a few bodies here and there. He had only been with one man before, and that was in college at a frat party. He’d always been too scared to go through it again, even though he craved it. He had a slight smile cemented onto his face. There were plenty of guys checking him out from afar. It was flattering. “If I’m going to mess around again,” he thought to himself, “today’s the day to do it.”

Link spotted a bathroom and entered the empty room. There were no urinals, so he stepped into one of the stalls to relieve himself. As he began to zip his pants back up, he heard the door to the stall next to him close. When he turned around, he was shocked to see a hole in the wall that he had missed on his way in. Was that what he thought it was?

Before he could move a muscle, the cock of whoever was next door pressed through the hole. Link kneeled down to look around the room from under the crack in the stall door—the only two people there were him and the mysterious stranger. He trailed his tongue along his lips, contemplating whether or not to give this person what they wanted. He smiled to himself and placed a hand to either side of the hole. This may be his only chance to have this experience, so he was going to take advantage of it.

Link trailed his tongue along the shaft before circling the head of the man’s cock. He heard a muffled groan from the other side of the wall, which made him feel good about his work. He kept going. He took the entire member into his mouth, gagging. He was bobbing his head and, after a moment, began to feel himself throbbing against his tight jeans. He unzipped his pants again, his hard cock slapping against his abdomen. He started stroking himself. The vibrations that his moans were causing only increased the other man’s pleasure. Link could feel him thrusting slightly into his mouth. Link wanted more. He needed more.

Without a second thought, he leapt up and threw the door to his stall open. Before he could knock, the other door opened. Just as he was about to attack the figure before him, he froze. “RHETT!?” he shrieked.

“LINK!?”

“What are you doing here?”

“What are YOU doing here?”

The two men were silent for a moment before Rhett grabbed Link by the wrist and dragged him into his stall, slamming him against the door. Their mouths collided fervently. “What are we doing?” Link breathed as his mouth was let free when Rhett moved to the man’s neck.

“I don’t know, but I want you.”

“I want you, too,” Link replied without a second thought.

Rhett grabbed the smaller man by the hips and pushed him backwards. Link turned around and bent over, propping himself up by his elbows on the back of the toilet. Rhett shoved the man’s jeans to the floor around his ankles and spat into his hand. Link groaned loudly in surprise as he felt Rhett push himself into him without warning. It hurt badly, but Link couldn’t wait any longer. His forehead was already damp with sweat from the heat, but now it was getting worse. As Rhett thrust himself in and out of him, Link stroked himself as fast as he physically could.

The two men began panting immediately. Link’s legs were quivering violently. “I’m gonna fall over,” Link moaned.

“No you’re not.” Rhett’s grip on Link’s hips tightened.

“Slap me!”

“What?”

“Do it!” Link begged.

Rhett couldn’t argue with that. He spanked the man, who groaned loudly. The response was an incredible turn-on, so Rhett did it again. “Fuck, Link,” he breathed.

“I’m gonna come, Rhett!” Rhett didn’t slow down at all. “RHETT!” Link shrieked. With a loud, long moan, he collapsed, his cum splattering all over the back of the toilet and the tiled wall.

Before he could even realize what had just happened, Rhett grabbed the man and shoved him down in front of him. He grabbed him by the hair and forced him to begin sucking him off again. Just as he was earlier, Link was gagging, but that didn’t slow Rhett down at all. The guttural sounds coming from the man’s throat were animalistic. “Fuuuuck,” he sighed with a shuddering breath, blindly spilling his seed onto Link’s lips. Panting, he opened his eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Link grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped his face. “I’m fine,” he whispered, eyes wide. “Did we just do that?”

“I guess so.”

“So, you’re gay?”

“Yeah. And you’re gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

The two men quickly dressed themselves before standing in an awkward silence.

“Well,” Rhett began, “do you want to go get some lunch?”

“It’s a date.” Link winked up at his friend, who then placed his hand on his lower back and led him back out onto the crowded street. Together, they would enjoy the day’s festivities.


End file.
